


No Harm

by Gamma_Orionis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adultery, Community: hp_humpdrabbles, F/M, Infidelity, Romance, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Content, Wordcount: 1000-2000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-26
Updated: 2013-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-09 04:22:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/769933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamma_Orionis/pseuds/Gamma_Orionis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"No harm can come," he told her when he had her. He was wrong, even if he couldn't have known it. Written for hp_humpdrabbles' Humpfest 2013</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Harm

**Author's Note:**

> Written for dallirious for hp_humpdrabbles' Humpfest 2013. dallirious requested Druella/Abraxas and the suggestion that Narcissa is Abraxas's daughter.

Druella had desired Abraxas Malfoy from afar for as long as she could remember. She had gazed at him across the Slytherin table when they were at school, had yearned to dance with him at parties, and had been sick with jealousy when he was married, though she stamped the feelings down and put on a brave face for him. She thought nothing much of her desire – she didn't expect it to ever be anything more than a fantasy. Druella got married herself, to a good man, and one who her family approved of, and it was only five years after that, when she had made her life as a good wife and mother, that Abraxas stepped back into her life.

She was attending a party, sitting quietly in the back of the room and idly watching her two daughters play with the Lestrange boys, and her husband speak earnestly to the other men in attendance about matters of politics. There was a drink in her hand that she had not taken a single sip from. And she was thinking nothing of matters of old romance and lust when she felt a hand upon her shoulder.

Abraxas's eyes were hazy, perhaps from alcohol, but when she looked up at him, he stared down at her with an intensity that she didn't believe she had ever seen in her husband.

"Druella," he said, voice low. "Won't you step outside with me?"

And desire came flooding back.

Druella did not think to protest. She stood up, practically entranced, and followed him from the ballroom, and they had barely stepped into the corridor outside when he grasped her by her waist, forced her against the wall, and kissed her.

Druella let out a small, muffled cry. "Abraxas!"

"So beautiful…" he mumbled, his hands on her waist and his lips pressing roughly against hers, then trailing down her neck. "Druella, you can't imagine how I've wanted you…"

"You're married!" But her breath was coming in short little gasps, and she tilted her head back to give him better access to her throat. " _I'm_  married…"

"You and I both know that's not important."

"My husband… your wife…"

"Will never be hurt if they don't find out," Abraxas interrupted. He put his hand on her breast, kneading it gently, in just the way that made Druella's knees weaken. "No harm can come of this."

Druella almost protested.  _She_  would know, and how could she bear the guilt? Or the truth would come out sooner or later, and they would both suffer all the more then. She opened her mouth to tell Abraxas that they simply  _couldn't_ , and that it would only be right for both of them to stop now, and go back to the party and forget that they had ever let things go this far.

But her lips had barely parted when Abraxas's pressed down on them, and she didn't pull away from the kiss.

He pushed her against the wall and she didn't fight him off. He caught at her breasts, and she arched her back against his touch and tried not to think of Cygnus, her dear, long-suffering husband, who deserved better than this from his wife.

" _No harm can come_."

Abraxas's voice was husky and low in Druella's ear, and she forced herself to believe him.

She caught at his robes, her body trembling with anticipation when she pulled the fastenings open and felt his powerful body beneath. He wrapped his arms tightly around her to pin her against him, and she deepened their kiss, moaning against his lips.

"Been waiting for far… too… long," he mumbled. His voice was slurred from drink and desire. "Wanted you… for so long…"

"How long?" she whispered.

"Years… since I saw you being married to Cygnus…"

She knotted her fingers through his fair hair, pulled on it, let her eyes fall shut while he worked at her dress, and gave a sigh of pleasure when his hand pressed between her thighs. She could feel his fingers probing at her, and her hips bucked when one finger slipped inside.

"Beautiful, so beautiful…" Abraxas pressed kisses against Druella's throat while he worked his finger deep into her, stroking spots that she was unused to having touched, spots that made her whimper and shake. She spread her legs wide, no longer caring how wanton she might appear if someone should see them. It was a strain to speak and Druella struggled for several long moments before she was able to form words.

" _Take me_."

And Abraxas obliged.

He had her roughly, pounded her against the wall until she was sure she would bruise, and when he was done, he held her in his arms and used his fingers to finish her, rubbing her while his seed dripped from between her thighs and she heaved and shook and moaned with pleasure.

And then he kissed her and straightened her dress for her and then rushed off, leaving her in his wake.

Druella cried that night, and did not touch her husband, for she knew that whatever he did to her would not measure up to Abraxas. He tried to coax her out of her tears, asking her what was wrong and begging her to tell him and trying  _so_  hard to do the things he thought would make her feel better. And that only made her feel worse, made her sick with guilt, because now that she had been with Abraxas, how could she ever feel the same way about Cygnus, no matter how he cared for her?

She did not lie with Cygnus for a long time after that. She made excuses – headaches, exhaustion, and eventually a swollen belly and missed courses.

When Druella's third daughter was born and she lay abed with the baby in her arms, she let Cygnus kiss her for the first time in nine long months.

She couldn't bear the guilt any longer.

Not when her child looked so  _very_  like Abraxas.

)O(

_Fin_


End file.
